The Dollhouse
by blueberry girl
Summary: Voldemort has triumphed. Our hero Harry is presumed dead, Ron is missing and sweet, innocent Hermione has become the owner of the largest chain of brothels in the world. How this happened? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Here I go again, I know it's been a very long time since I've done any writing but this plot bunny has been plaguing me for ages. It's been a very busy year for me and now I finally found some time to write again. I hope everyone enjoys the story and gives it the proper attention (and reviews) it deserves.

**Title**: The Dollhouse

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Voldemort has triumphed. Our hero Harry is presumed dead, Ron is missing and sweet, innocent Hermione has become the owner of the largest chain of brothels in the world. How this happened? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I will say this once and for all; I do not own Harry Potter.

oOOooOOooOOo

I wouldn't call myself a whore. Whore and its connotation are a little too negative for my line of work. Instead I would have to call myself a working girl. Okay, I'm probably beginning to lose you but in my world you have to keep up or you're a goner. Welcome to The Dollhouse, my name is Hermione Granger, the CEO of this little establishment. You have now stepped into a world of sin, death, and darkness, but don't be alarmed we don't bite that often.

oOOooOOooOOo

I grimaced as I stared at the sorry excuse for a human being in front of me. The woman who sat in front of me was lewd, crude, and would be starting work on Monday. "Ms. Granger, you have no idea how grateful I am to be joining your establishment. If there's any way I could possibly repay you…" She winked her dark eyelashes in flirtation.

I smiled in return, "Loretta, you don't start work until Monday, you had better save your strength. However, if you have anymore questions I would be more than happy to answer." _Over the phone…_

Loretta just shrugged as if to say 'your loss' and stood up. She pulled down her almost iridescent white skirt and fixed her matching white halter top before heading to the door. "I'll be on my way; my room is on the second floor correct?"

I nodded and the woman left. That had been the fourth woman I had hired in the last two days and probably the most vulgar of them all. I stood pulling down my short pinstripe skirt and went over to the bar to grab the bottle of whiskey. The cups had been helping but it was almost four in the afternoon and it was time for the hard liquor. This is what I get for being head of the largest 'whore house' in the world. The times are dark and full of evil, but prostitution is still in full swing and I'm at the center of it. Instead of killing me, the Dark Lord now begs and pleads with me to continue my little business here.

It's been three years since the Dark Lord triumphed over Harry and it's been three years since I established The Dollhouse. How I got away with it was simple, I negotiated. As preposterous as it sounds, the minute I mentioned prostitution instead of death to the Dark Lord he agreed with a sick sadistic grin. Throw in a couple of nervous breakdowns, an offer I couldn't refuse, and the largest growing corporation in the world and you have my life. Those couple of nervous breakdowns I'm sure are self explanatory, the offer however will be explained later. Ron disappeared the night Harry was deemed dead and there hasn't been a trace of him since.

Ginny, however, survived and is now my second in command or President. I'm not sure how I would have survived without her but here I am with a lot to be grateful for. Ginny runs two of the three Dollhouses across the world while I handle the main one here. The Dollhouse is paradise and for that reason alone makes it appealing. Men and woman can come into this exotic paradise to enjoy the pleasures that are slowly diminishing in the world the Dark Lord has torn apart.

The building is a hundred stories high and purely magical. The levels go in a specific order; if a prospective customer comes in and wants quick raunchy sex then they are shown to the second floor and from there as the levels go higher so does the quality of the prostitution. The prices, of course, go from disgustingly cheap to obscenely expensive, but people are willing to pay and who are we to turn away a paying customer.

The Dollhouse isn't a hotel, however, it's more like an alternate universe, believe me I know because I painstakingly designed the entire building myself. Once someone steps into the hotel they enter a grand lobby surrounded by elevators, yes I managed to slip in some muggle themes. The customer then walks up to an elevator and is greeted by a voice and a question: what's your preference? Now this could mean male, female, two males, two females, one male and one female, etc. After that they are asked to describe the type of service they wish to receive. After that the money is paid and the customer is whisked away to a room designed specifically to what they described and paid for.

My idea came solely from one room in particular, the Room of Requirement and since then my business has been a high success. Of course neither Ginny nor I could escape being one of our employees but of course we only handle the highest paying customers.

Things have changed drastically in my world but the one thing that kept me sane throughout all of it is the fact that I'm a trained assassin. Never saw that coming did you? Maybe you did but it's the best kept secret in the world, I assure you. Another thing that has kept me sane, you know that mention of the offer I couldn't refuse right? Well guess who offered me the opportunity to create the Dollhouse and ultimately keep my life; Draco Malfoy.

The Catch: That I keep his darkest secret to myself regardless of its power.

oOOooOOooOOo

Well that's the prologue kiddies; I know its sounding a little cliché but stick with me and believe me you'll be in for quite a ride. I'm off to go start my homework but stay tuned and make sure to review and I'll update very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I was going to try and keep this T rated, but as a reviewer commented; I'm pushing the envelope. I agree and considering I can never keep things T rated no matter how I try, I'm going to up the rating to M. So with that said, I won't have to tone down things as much as I would have. So with that said, thank you for the kind reviews! I also would like to say KEEP **REVIEWING**, it gives me fuel to write!

Also! This is the first time I've attempted writing a 1st person story, so if it doesn't work it will go into 3rd person.

oOOooOOooOOo

Yes, I am an assassin. No child ever wishes to be a murderer but I never really had a chance to refuse nor did I want to. It was either I kill them or they kill me, quite simple that I would pick myself. I sometimes wonder what Harry or Ron would say if they saw me now and then it fuels me even more to continue my revenge. Now I don't kill these men while they occupy my hotels, obviously it would be completely suspicious and not to mention stupid. I am already watched very carefully but seeing as I've been slowly killing the Dark Lord's favorites for the past three years without consequence, I think I'm doing just fine.

A shrill beeping cut off my train of thought and I pressed the annoying button. "Ms. Granger?" A young woman's voice filled the room.

"Yes?" I replied leaning back in my chair.

"You have a client." Those four words were enough to send me into a fit of chills. As much as I've changed, that prudish bookworm still existed inside me.

"Send me his file." I said and waited patiently. The file materialized in front of me a few seconds later and I took a quick sip of my whiskey before flipping it open. A picture of a man with deep blue eyes and light brown hair sat in front of me. I smiled slyly as I recognized a regular customer, he was my next target. His name was Isaac Boot, some distant cousin of an old classmate of mine. He was a rising star among the Dark Lord's inner circle and had been in my bed already four nights out of this week.

I sighed as I looked at his requests for the night and realized it would be another sleepless night; the man had an insatiable appetite for sex. I pressed the button, "Giselle, get me three shots of espresso on ice, please?" A spell would be worthless for a quick energy boost because I'd end up having to miss a day of work to sleep it off.

"Long night planned, I'm assuming?"

"You bet your ass on it." I replied grinning. I loved having secretaries who did their job perfectly and were able to provide conversation when I needed it.

I stood up and stretched before my requested drink appeared with a small pop. I pressed the button, "I'm heading out for the night."

"Good night Ms. Granger, try to show up tomorrow morning in one piece."

With that I disappeared through the door leading to my personal entertainment rooms.

oOOooOOooOOo

The next morning at around 5:43 a.m. my client finally fell asleep. My body felt like water as I pulled myself off of him and left the room. I felt the room materialize back to its standard form just as I headed into my personal apartment separate from the entertainment rooms. Each floor was designed with a room for entertaining the clients and then a separate personal apartment for employees use only.

I quickly jumped into the shower and scrubbed at all the fingerprints, bite marks, and hickeys that covered my body. After which I headed into my bedroom and slept for a total of two hours.

I enjoyed sex as much as the next woman but after about seven hours of sex in every possible position and place, I even started to despise it. However, Isaac managed to tell me that he would be going on a special assignment for the Dark Lord and thus I would be "unfulfilled" both in the literal and figurative tenses until he returned. Of course I laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. I just can't wait until I can kill the bastard, unfulfilled indeed.

oOOooOOooOOo

I walked into my office at around 9 a.m. to be greeted by a giggling Giselle and smirking Malfoy. Yes, Draco Malfoy decided to grace my presence today and flirt with my secretary in the process.

I picked up a pile of paperwork begging for my attention before heading into my office but before closing the door I shouted, "You better get in here before I start charging by the hour." Draco and I tolerated each other enough because we both were in debt to each other. I held a major secret of his and he held a major secret of mine.

A few minutes later a rather smug looking Draco walked into my office with a large file of his own and locked the door. He set the file down, before heading over to my bar to get himself a drink. Draco owned a large corporation that, ironically, manufactured and sold lingerie not to far from the Dollhouse. His lingerie was the most sought out in the world and we had quite a selection used in my company.

I, with my legs resting on the top of my desk, raised an eyebrow at him as he turned away from the bar. "I just got done with Boot, Malfoy."

He laughed a deep seductive laugh before flopping on the leather couch by my desk and eyeing my legs. "That would explain the bright red hickeys." He replied calmly, but I saw the burning fire in his eyes that said otherwise.

I smirked at him before looking back down to the file I was reading.

Draco was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Boot will be in position within the next four days."

I guess I forgot to mention that the secret I manage to hold over Draco's head would be; he's my accomplice.

"Where?" I asked setting down the file to give him my full attention.

Draco cast an eye around my office before muttering something under his breath. It was a spell designed specifically for my rooms that would block out any intrusion, bug, or magical listening device in existence. It's updated at least once a week to maintain security. "The Dark Lord suspects him to be up to something, so he's sending him to investigate a supposed Rebel camp and tail him every step of the way. Nott and Woods have been chosen as the tailgates so now would be the time to kill him."

I nodded and thought carefully about what he had just told me. "He's suspected as a double agent?"

Draco nodded, "The Dark Lord suspects he'll squeal on his journey to the base and if he does then well… you know the drill."

I snorted in agreement and sighed, "You better be careful. This sounds really suspicious to me."

"I know that's why I think I'm going to set Boot up myself."

I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as if to ask how.

Draco took the hint, "I'm going to use the imperious curse on him."

I thought for a moment and then shook my head. "That's too dangerous, he could be expecting that and then it'll be traced back to you."

Draco chuckled, "That's Plan B actually. Plan A is that I get some polyjuice, feed it to some unsuspecting fool so I can control them, and then after the 'fake' Boot squeals, the real Boot will have to pay the price."

"I remember we did that for Nott last year and that was a close call." He knew what I meant; he had tried this stupid stunt not even a full year ago and almost got us both killed. Avery Nott was a very paranoid man and if he had looked over his shoulder any more times, I'm almost positive his head would have snapped off. However, he saw his double and thankfully before he could do anything, Draco had killed him on the spot. The double went on and Voldemort killed him just as planned. It was an innocent mistake but I know I saw my life flash before my eyes when I saw the dawning comprehension in Nott's eyes. From that point on Draco and I killed separately but still managed to keep a partnership between us.

Draco sighed as if in remembrance as well, "I suppose there's always plan C; I just kill him as soon as I see he's in a vulnerable position."

I nodded at that one, "I think Plan C is definitely the best choice." I got up to head over to the large window next to my desk. My black lace curtains were sheer enough to keep out prying eyes but also sheer enough so I could peer out. The world outside was currently dark and gray with rain beating against the window pitifully. I stood there thinking almost forgetting Draco was in the room with me. That is until I felt his warm lips on my neck. I turned to face him but stopped him before he could kiss me with a finger to his lips.

He looked questioningly at me, "You know we can't." I said quietly.

There had been many times we had been very close to becoming more than accomplices and thus putting a stilt on our cause. He knew it was a bad idea but that alone sometimes didn't stop him from trying. He pulled away slightly but I felt his arms slither around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. We stood there just staring at our world through the distorted image my curtains provided.

Minutes passed and then I noticed a red light start to flash on my desk, seeing as Draco blocked out all intrusions, this was the only way my secretary could contact me. He withdrew his hands without question and muttered another spell under his breath to cancel the spell. I walked back to my desk and pressed the button.

"Ms. Granger?" Giselle's voice asked.

"Yes, what is it?" I silently hoped it wasn't a client as I looked over at Draco.

"Ms. Weasley is here."

I gasped, "Oh do send her in!"

A moment later Ginny burst through the double doors to my office, "Hermione darling! Do I have some juicy gossip…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Draco leaning against my window with a put out disposition, "…for you." She finished lamely.

"Oh do tell." Draco said sarcastically.

I shot him a disgusted look before walking over to give Ginny a hug. "What is he doing here?" She whispered urgently in my ear. Yes, Ginny has no idea of the arrangement Draco and I have and for some reason I'm happy about that.

"He was dropping off some new designs."

Ginny accepted the answer but I knew there would be more questions about his visit later. "Draco I simply can't wait to see those new designs." She said heading over to my desk and found the file he had placed there earlier.

I noticed she busied herself with looking at said files so that I would get rid of him and before I could even look at him, he noticed as well.

He pulled on his hat and cloak and headed over to where I stood. "I'll be in touch." He whispered in my ear before leaving my office with a snap of my doors.

Ginny threw the file back on my desk and gave me a look, "Spill."

I muttered a different variant of a sound blocking spell on my office. "We were just discussing which designs I would be interested in." I said nonchalantly hoping to throw her off the subject.

"Oh bullshit," She said smiling slyly. "You had that spell on your office again."

I laughed, "I do that with all my clients."

"I knew it; he's one of your regulars now, is he?"

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of my desk in which Ginny was currently occupying. "No, he's one of the only clients we associate with that I don't charge for sex."

"So he gets it for free!" Ginny exclaimed.

I laughed again at her accusation. "No, I don't sleep with him period."

"Oh. I was about to say…" She said breathing a sigh of relief. "I hate these damn death eaters." She told me.

"I know the feeling. I had one last night and damn, was he sadistic. He knew his place though, not to mention had he been any rougher the new spell I just added would have thrown him out of here."

Ginny nodded, "I can see the bruises on your neck, and not to mention what else you're hiding under your heavy clothing this morning."

I looked in the mirror on the wall next to me and frowned, she was right. My wavy brown hair was limp this morning and my face was very pale which contrasted beautifully with the red and purple bruises on my neck. My outfit consisted of a black button up blouse and black slacks. My brown eyes looked very dull this morning and I knew Ginny would start worrying.

"You better not be slipping into your old habits or I'm moving back here." Ginny told me, her playful tone now gone.

I looked back at her, "I'm just tired."

"That's what you told me last time and Giselle found you almost dead on your bathroom floor."

I flinched as I recalled all the blood that had stained my white marble floor and shook my head to get rid of the memory. "I know but really I am very tired this morning."

Ginny's lips thinned but she nodded at me. "Either way, I'm staying here for a little while. I've already decided that I miss you."

I smiled slightly, "I don't get a say in this matter?"

Ginny grinned at me, "Who do you think you are, my boss or something?" I started laughing as she continued, "Besides I'm having all my clients routed over here if one decides to make an appearance. I expect my rooms are still available?"

I nodded; Ginny had a set of three rooms attached to my personal apartment that she would stay in if she decided to visit. "Yes they are, just let me ring Ginger to get them ready for you."

I pulled out my wand and muttered a few words before I heard my house elf's voice ask, "Is Mistress wanting anything of Ginger?"

"Yes Ginger, Mistress Ginny has come to stay with us for a while, will you prepare her rooms?"

"Oh yes Mistress Hermione, Ginger will do that right away." And with a pop the connection was lost.

I put my wand in my sleeve and stood up, "Let's get some lunch."

oOOooOOooOOo

Well that's all for now folks, I'm enjoying this story! I hope you all are too.

There's something I'd like to address however, I got **136** hits but only **2** reviews. This doesn't make me very happy, I like to get reviews and I would appreciate it if you would all start reviewing. It doesn't take much time to just type a few words. SO PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to another chapter of The Dollhouse. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I love them all. I have only a few more weeks of school left so once it's over I should have a lot more time to write. Yay! Now onto the story!

This chapter is a **hard M** rating, just to warn everyone!

oOOooOOooOOo

"There's an engagement ball being held in the next few weeks." Ginny mentioned to me as we casually smoked cigarettes inside a café. The café was pretty good for a French restaurant and had a lot of color, which was surprising for a café in our times.

I flicked my cigarette, "Who's?"

"Lavender Brown's."

I dropped my cigarette in shock. "Are you kidding, who is she marrying?"

Ginny stamped out my fallen cigarette, "She's marrying Greg Goyle."

Considering we were in a public place I started laughing politely but on the inside I was about to die from the laughter. "_The_ Greg Goyle?" I whispered quickly to her.

Ginny nodded her eyes full of mirth so I knew she was having just as hard of time laughing politely. "Yes, you know he's lost a few pounds…"

I took a long drink of my champagne to settle my nerves, "How would you know?"

"I fucked him less than a week ago." Ginny said seriously.

I gasped, "What happened?"

"Well, he's certainly lost a lot of weight, I'm guessing that's Lavender's doing. He was so rough though that the security spell activated and he was tossed out on his naked ass." Her eyes were very cold as she recapped the event to me.

I got up and walked around the table to hug her, "I'm so sorry, do you think that Lavender has a choice in this matter?"

Ginny shrugged, nodding at me in thanks and I sat back down. "Yes, but I think she's doing it for the money and power."

I smiled grimly, "Well then she hasn't changed."

After our food arrived, Ginny brought the subject of Draco up. "So what's going on with you two?"

I swallowed, "Who?"

"Who do you think?" She asked me rolling her heavily made up eyes.

I caught on a second later, "Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Nothing." I replied stabbing a piece of lettuce of my salad.

"Uh-huh and our gracious Dark Lord takes bubble baths in his spare time aside from torturing and slaughtering."

I stared at her for a second before grinning in amusement. "Where did that come from?"

She smiled at me as she speared a piece of cucumber, "I've always had a sneaking suspicion."

That got me laughing and pretty soon we were both laughing like fools in the back of the café. In that moment I felt that familiar sense of gratitude towards Ginny. She could always take the edge off me, no matter how I might be feeling.

"Don't think you're getting off the subject though. I want answers." Ginny said the laughter dying as she gave me a persistent glare.

I met her gaze evenly, "You know I don't have relationships with men, I just fuck them."

Ginny looked rather surprised and I knew why, my voice had sounded completely hollow to my ears as well as hers. She continued to eat her salad in silence as if contemplating on how to handle my statement. I sat there as well pushing around the remaining pieces of lettuce lost in thought.

A few minutes later of deadly silence between us, Ginny threw down a small pouch of Galleons and stood up. I followed her out the door where we stood in the rain, "Let's go shopping." Ginny said and all traces of the silence were gone.

oOOooOOooOOo

That night I laid out on a futon on my balcony staring up at the stars. Ginny had gone to bed hours ago and there I was smoking a cigarette, once again was restless. The rain had subsided and all above me was a clear night sky with twinkling stars. I often laid out here when I couldn't sleep just to sit and think.

What had happened with Ginny earlier had been pushed out of my mind. Instead I kept thinking of even earlier that morning when Draco had held me in his arms and for some reason I missed his warmth. It was a lonely life I led but I knew one day all the pain and killing would come to an end; it had too, for my sanity.

I blew a puff of smoke in the air and smashed the cigarette in the crystal ashtray next to me. I closed my eyes and felt my body relax as I drifted to sleep…

_Hermione stood in the shower with her forehead resting against the wall. She could not stop the flow of tears that leaked from her brown eyes; she had intentionally killed her first person earlier that evening. The water continued to beat down on her sore and tired body but she remained unfeeling as the salty tears mixed with the shower water. _

_The door opened letting in a gust of cooler air to mingle with the steam from the shower. Draco stopped to stare at the girl he had just recently rescued, trained, and saw murder an innocent man. He took notice of the fading scars along her back, the scars that had been left in some sickly design. He had been hearing her desperate sobs for the past hour and was sick of it._

"_Granger." Draco hissed._

_Hermione's body froze as she heard him. "What are you doing in here?" She asked hoarsely._

"_I came to make sure you didn't drown yourself." He said jumping up to sit on the marble counter._

"_How thoughtful of you." Hermione replied scathingly. She reached around to turn off the water and grabbed a towel hanging on the glass door._

_He watched her unblinkingly as she toweled her body off without regard for his staring eyes. He was glad that she was changing, but the direction she was going in wasn't proving healthy._

_Her haunted brown eyes met his as she stepped out of the shower, "Must you stare?"_

"_Yes." He replied unmoving._

_She shivered and then proceeded to ignore him as she left the bathroom. Draco followed her into the bedroom; a small room with little light to show off the black covered bed and matching curtains._

_  
"Why did you do this to me?" Hermione whirled around to ask him. _

_Her eyes were full of pain and anguish and he met them coldly. "You ask me every night."_

_He saw the tears well up inside her eyes, "You hated me." She replied quietly and the tears fell down her cheeks._

"_No I didn't. Granger, no one would wish that on their worst enemy."_

_Suddenly she looked very angry, "After seven fucking years of abuse you suddenly decided to turn over a new leaf?"_

_Draco remained unnerved. "You swear now Granger?" He taunted._

"_Go fuck yourself and get the hell out of my room." She spat at him._

_His cool demeanor suddenly melted away, "This is what I get for saving your life, Granger?" His eyes were blazing with gray fire as he headed towards the door. "By the way I love what you've done with the place."_

_Something crashed into the wall as he closed the door behind himself. Outside though, he leaned against the wall to listen to her desperate cries and wonder about the next step._

My eyes snapped open as I jolted awake from the dream only it hadn't been a dream. It had been a memory, a memory of when I was first starting the Dollhouse and Draco was training me to kill people.

I noticed the moon was starting to set and knew morning was almost here. I started shivering as I remembered the memory to its fullest extent; it had been the worst few months of my life. Draco had taken me from the Dark Lord's captivity to start my business with such smoothness that no one really questioned the motives. The Dark Lord had actually started to believe that he had given me to Draco as some sort of sick gift.

I still don't know the exact reason Draco plays both sides, after everything we've been through, I still don't know that part of him.

I yawned; this had been the longest I had slept at one time in a long while. I got up and headed into my bedroom to catch some more sleep.

oOOooOOooOOo

A few days past and I found myself sitting in what I like to call the 'training room'. It's more like a boot camp for our newest prostitutes but I never really came up with a proper name for it. I sat there in a black and red corset style negligee watching Ginny train our latest recruits. Ginny was decked out in a rather remarkable white and black lace teddy with matching stockings next to one of senior male prostitutes, Carl.

It really was entertaining to watch her coach them on things like, how to fake an orgasm so the customer doesn't want a refund 101 or the art of dealing with an impotent customer without deflating his ego. I knew I would have to join in later but for the time being I was more focused on evaluating which level the girls would be assigned to.

"Now there is a specific charm that was recently developed for impotence. Now I have a suspicion that our Dark Lord isn't telling us something but that's for another lesson. Now the charm is rather complex…" Ginny said and started showing them the proper way to perform the charm. "-and viola, we have a very stimulated customer ready to get what they paid for."

Ginny and I started these classes after we started receiving complaints from both the customers and our employees. It took a while but we came up with a specific lesson plan designed to deal with any troubles that could be encountered.

"Now ladies for the next part, we need to work on achieving those pesky orgasms!" I stifled a giggle as I caught the fake enthusiasm in Ginny's voice. "Join your partner on the bed assigned to you and we'll get started."

Ginny started muttering to Carl and he laughed a few seconds later. I knew this was the least favorite part of the lesson plan, especially when I had to be the one teaching. Not only did one have to have sex in front of about 20 people, but they had to explain each moment and technique while having everyone else mimic the techniques.

We hadn't done this initially but when results hadn't been what we had hoped, we decided to be more hands on about everything. Since then I'm proud to say, our ratings have skyrocketed.

I left the large room for a cup of coffee and also because I didn't like having to watch sex unless it was being paid for.

I took my time heading up to my office, asking Giselle to make me a cappuccino, checking my messages, picking at my nails, fixing a crooked painting in my office, and then deciding to head back to the 'training room'. I was relieved to find that the orgasm lesson was over as I sipped my frothy beverage.

Ginny let the group take a ten minute break to come talk to me. "Which painting was crooked this time?" She teased casting a quick cleaning charm on her body.

"It was the Degas again." I replied.

"I see. Well I would have to say Carl is very good at what he does." Ginny told me stealing my cappuccino to take a sip.

I grinned, "Oh I know, wait until you get him alone."

Ginny looked rather surprised as she handed me back my drink. "Really?" It was a 'you've had one of your own employees?' look.

I nodded, "It was strictly platonic."

Ginny shrugged, "I'll have to take a night off one of these days to get the real deal then."

I laughed, "Come to think of it, I tend to do that when I don't have customers for a while."

Ginny started laughing with me as she pulled on a white silk robe over her scantily clad body. "Slut." She said winking at me as the recruits filed in. "By the way, your up."

I sent her a withering look and gave her my coffee to finish as took her spot in front of my employees. I picked up the lesson plan book and flipped through it, "Well it looks like it's time to evaluate you and assign levels." I did this because considering the variety of customers; we needed a variety of employees who could handle each customer. It was a very long process that both Ginny and me knew and hated.

I heard a series of groans, "Oh don't worry this will be completely painless… for me." I said smiling kindly at them. "First up is Regina Wheton."

Regina stood up; she was a tall brunette that looked as if she could throw a few punches. "Now, I'll ask the rest of you to head outside and wit your turn as I evaluate, don't stray too far."

Ginny pulled up a chair next to me and we waited until the room was empty except for Regina, her partner, Ginny and me. "Now Regina, I'm going to ask you a few questions and then we'll ask you to do some things with your partner based off your answers." She nodded in response.

"Are you a muggleborn, pureblood, or half-blood?"

"A half-blood." She replied smoothly and thus led to a very long afternoon.

oOOooOOooOOo

That night I was sitting in my office nursing a headache and a box of chocolate. Ginny had disappeared to Carl's rooms for the night and I was left to deal with paperwork I had neglected during the evaluations. It had been a very satisfying afternoon, but I found myself very lonely as I sat in my dimly lit office.

As if an answer to my thoughts I heard the shrill beeping of my intercom. Giselle had left for the night so I knew I had to answer myself, "Yes?"

"Hermione, open your doors." A deep voice hissed quickly.

"Who is this?" I asked.

The voice changed its tone, "It's Don Falmoy."

I gasped quietly as I recognized the name as a sign of distress Draco and I had come up with codenames for each other if we ever needed to pretend we were someone else. "Are you alone? You know I don't like when we have company watching without paying." I said coyly.

This was my automated answer as I prepared myself for the inevitable. "No, he wants to pay extra to watch."

I forced myself to giggle as I gripped my desk in panic. "Oh well it looks like you boys will have to go downstairs like all my other customers and I'll be waiting up here."

I heard a chuckle in the background, "We'll be back."

I quickly cast a few security spells over my desk and files and then ran into my personal rooms. I hurriedly cast a locking spell on my office before I saw the door to my entertainment rooms glow blue. I knew that my customers had arrived and took a deep breath before walking into the room.

The minute I stepped into the room I felt my clothes change, I looked down and I was wearing a loin cloth with a matching top just barely covering my breasts. The room was humid, which I despised, and was matching a deep jungle type look. I noticed a waterfall to the side of the room and sighed at the thought of what I was about to do. This definitely was one of the worst places to do anything strenuous because of the humidity but that was the least of my worries.

I found two men standing in the clearing talking in urgent whispers. One was dressed like me and the other was dressed normally clueing me in that he was the enemy. They both looked up to watch me approach them, the normally dressed one I noticed as none other than Gregory Goyle and the other was Draco sporting a disguise.

I smiled at them, "Hello there boys, I see you have some interesting things planned for tonight."

Goyle smiled as he stared at my breasts, "Yes we sure do."

"Well considering your dressed normally, I'm guessing your just here to watch?"

He nodded, his eyes still glued to my chest. I pulled out my wand, "Then you won't mind if I place a charm on you right?"

He shook his head, so I muttered a standard charm ensuring he wouldn't be able to join in if he chose to do so. I felt a little better once the charm had been placed and then faced Draco. I met his now brown eyes, "Should we get started?"

He nodded and Goyle went off to find himself a nice place to sit and watch as Draco caught my lips in searing kiss.

I managed to slip my wand between us and say a quick spell so we could communicate mentally. It was something I hated to do but I knew it was necessary seeing the situation. The minute the spell was cast, my wand disappeared into thin air until we were done.

_What the hell happened?_ I demanded of Draco as he reached around to untie my top.

He tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth as he answered, _Boot is dead but supposedly Goyle recognized this identity as an old friend and insisted on us coming here._

I felt his lips close around my right breast as I fought to balance my reactions and keep a clear mind. _He knows that you killed Boot?_

_No of course not, the polyjuice was still working when I ran into him in a little bar. You do know I can hear everything you're thinking right? _I could hear Goyle grunting somewhere behind me, no doubt masturbating.

_Yes. You better give me the whole story later. You have no idea how scared I was. _I told him and then moaning loudly as he scraped his teeth across my nipple.

_I know. I had no choice. I'm hoping he'll pass out from all the alcohol he had before my disguise wears off. _

I felt his hand travel up my thigh and under my loin cloth as I replied, _If not we'll just have to knock him out then._

I felt him grin against my breast as he continued to tease the nipple. _I'll look forward to that._

I managed to angle my head to see Goyle sitting at the base of a large tree and just as I expected he was playing with himself.

A moment later I found myself on my back with Draco kneeling between my legs. _It's disgusting watching him do that. _I told him as he pushed his way inside me.

He knew that I was trying to ignore the fact that we were having sex under such circumstances. _Hermione, just try to focus on me for now. _He said and I felt a touch of impatience and hurt follow the thought.

He lowered his head to kiss me and before I knew it, I was pushing away all reason and kissing him back. My hands tangled in his silky brown hair as he pounded his way into me. I met his thrusts with my hips as he kissed me frantically. All I could hear were sounds of his body meeting mine and the waterfall splashing to the side of us.

A few seconds later of his hard thrusting I found release and was quickly followed by Draco, Goyle's grunts had dispersed a while ago and just as Draco had expected, he had fallen asleep.

We laid there for a second catching our breaths, his head resting on my heaving chest. _Can we get out of here? _Draco asked me and I cracked an eye open to stare at him.

His disguise was starting to wear off as I pushed a silvery piece of hair out of his face. _I suppose, but you won't be getting a refund._

He got off of me chuckling and gave me a hand off of the spongy moss. _That's all right, I don't mind._

I shot him a confused glare and felt my wand materialize in my hand. I quickly said the countercharm to our mental connection and felt him leave my mind. "So who picked the Jungle theme?"

I saw Draco walk over to Goyle and put a sleeping charm on him, "He did." Draco replied kicking the sedated Goyle.

I nodded and started heading towards the door leading to my rooms. Draco followed me out and the room materialized back to its original form, Goyle was left locked in the entertainment rooms until I felt the need to kick him out.

"Shower?" Draco asked me.

I led him into my bathroom and heard him take in a sharp breath. I loved my bathroom; it matched my bedroom's colors completely but was done completely in marble. It had a large black marble bathtub that could fit around twelve people if I wanted and the large shower was not quite as large but in a contrasting white. I had silver and white towels hanging next to my black marble counters with white sinks.

I felt Draco's arms curl around my naked hips and I spun around in his arms to look at him. His eyes were full of lust and a few other emotions I couldn't pin point swirling around in his gray irises. I felt the heat of his arousal between us and wasn't sure how to react, he wasn't a client and I wasn't a prostitute. We were two people who had a very weird relationship standing in my bathroom, alone.

I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him, "We really shouldn't." I muttered to him.

He brushed his lips across mine, "But we have."

I frowned as he kissed my lips softly, "I know."

He stopped kissing me to look at me, "What are you so afraid of?"

"What happens if this continues, I'm still going to be sleeping with other guys?"

He met my quizzical brown eyes squarely, "You know you don't have to anymore."

I hadn't thought of that, he was right but I knew too many things could go wrong. "Draco, too many things are at stake here. I don't want to lose everything we've worked for and I definitely don't want to lose you."

His arms fell from my hips and he stepped away from me, I suddenly felt cold from the loss of his warmth. He looked very mad but his eyes were cold, "Fine, can I take a shower?"

I felt my eyes burn but fought the tears from showing as I lowered my head, "Yes, of course you can."

"I'll be a few minutes and then I'll head out." His voice was cold as I heard him opening the door to my shower.

I pushed the tears away as I looked at him, "Tomorrow, come by and tell me what else happened."

He turned on the water and the room started filling up with steam, "Yeah, I'll be around at noon."

I nodded and left the room.

oOOooOOooOOo

Well that's chapter 3, I'm trying to give everyone some background information so that would explain the dream sequence. There's more to everything, the ride hasn't even begun!

Sorry, the smut scene in there wasn't very detailed, I did that on purpose because it wasn't really consensual between Hermione and Draco. Plus I find it very difficult to write a smut scene in the first person, but I'll be getting practice. Lol… Yeah, this story is definitely going to be an M rating…

THANK YOU! For all the wonderful reviews! I'm getting a lot of hits so please keep **REVIEWING**! Let me know what you think, I'm a little nervous about this chapter.

Hugs and cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the year in between updates. I hope people still like this story and are willing to forgive me. This chapter contains a very hard R, so this is my warning, if you notice a sex scene starting to unfold, skip it if you are uncomfortable.

oOOooOOooOOo

After Draco left and I had my own shower, I found myself once again on my futon on the balcony. This was becoming more and more frequent; I would go out there, have a cigarette, contemplate my life, and then either doze or head back to my bed.

I didn't know what to do about Draco this had to be one of the most confusing things I could possibly deal with. He was everything to me from my accomplice to a soundboard if I felt like screaming to him about anything. He was my savoir, as cliché as it sounds he had saved me from my death and for that I'm in debt to him always.

I looked at the moon, it appeared to be heading towards the horizon and I knew morning was only a few hours away. I got up and shook out my wet hair before heading into my bedroom for some much deserved sleep.

oOOooOOooOOo

The morning I awoke to the sun blazing through my chiffon curtains and I was pleasantly surprised. It was almost as if the Dark Lord controlled the weather because it was so rare that the sun shined. I smiled and got out of my comfy bed before heading into my closet.

I pulled on a red and black corset, a black sports jacket and a nice pair of black slacks. Today, I would be having a meeting with a third of my prostitutes on their progress and if I wanted to promote them to a higher levels. I did this when I got bored, there really was no need to move around my prostitutes but I knew that they liked change from the norm because it was so utterly depressing in our society.

Ginny always got a kick out of this process because I would ask my employees to do abnormal things. Like a few months ago I had them do a fashion show. The catch was that it had to be high fashion and classy, those who managed to be sophisticated and professional were promoted and those who were lacking were moved to a lower level.

I liked to keep things interesting in my company because these tests not only kept things competitive but the wizarding world liked to watch my tests. This was a great way promote business and I also made a hefty profit off of the spectators.

I did this every four months and a third of my employees were able to participate for a chance to move up in ranks. Did I mention as you get higher up in my company, the benefits are greater? Let's say if an employee starts out on the 2nd floor, this being the smuttiest of it all. They get a small variety of customers, smaller wages, less days off and a limited amount of clothing. The customers that see the 2nd floor want fast, hard sex and can hardly careless about atmosphere as long as there is some shape of a bed or hell a space on the floor/wall. My girls and guys on this floor have a small bedroom separate from their entertainment rooms and one day off per week. They get two sets of "play clothes" and make only a galleon every two weeks plus tips.

That's the worst of it and usually is given to those who appear the most desperate. It's cruel but in this life that's just how it goes and I'm not very sympathetic. However, there is always a small ounce of hope that they can move higher up.

The highest an employee can move up to is the 90th floor. I live on the 99th and 100th floor so this is a gauge on how different life is up here. These employees have a spacious apartment and an unlimited amount of clothing. Their entertainment rooms can be anything because their customers pay for it and they usually see the most creative customers up here. They enjoy the most delicious of foods and have up to four days a week off. They make 50 galleons a week plus tips and can lead almost normal lives away from the dreary life in our world.

Life in these floors is idyllic and people try desperately to reach these levels. It's my way of keeping my employees loyal to me and plus I like feeling as I have godly powers over them in these situation.

I made my way to the 1st floor where all my meeting, training, and every possible need rooms are. I entered the room, it's more of an auditorium and it all the voices went silent. Ginny was already sitting there as I sat down next to her. "Welcome everyone this morning; it appears to be another evaluation month." I heard random cheers from the crowd. I smiled because I also noticed some uneasy looks from those in the higher levels; they could be moved from their cushy levels if they weren't careful.

"The test this month is an artistic challenge." Silence ensued this announcement as I continued, "The theme is beautiful but deadly; you will create some form of art that portrays this theme. I don't care if it's a sculpture, picture, painting, clothing, play, etc. You have two weeks; you will all have access to miscellaneous room for all your needs these next two weeks until 11:59 P.M. All projects must be in the showcase rooms by that time or you will be disqualified and we all know what that means."

Disqualification meant an automatic demotion to the 2nd floor and everyone feared that. "Ginny and I will both judge these works and then showcase them during the last week of this month for the wizarding world to see. Postings of promotions and demotions will be posted the morning after that. Granted, I will have all your comments and evaluations from customers to help me decide but these projects will be the main decision."

The room was quiet and I knew they were all thinking of what they would do. "I guess that's all, you all are still obligated to your customers as you know, so if your work with them suffers based off this project, you'll hate the consequences. Remember, up to one partner, the minute you leave this room, the contest begins."

There was a scramble and everyone headed out of the room to begin their work. Ginny looked over at me, "This is going to be an interesting round."

"I thought so, this will bring out the creativity in everyone and I think it will make a nice showcase."

Ginny stood up, "I agree. What made you pick that theme?"

I shrugged feigning innocence, "It just popped into my head."

Ginny nodded, "So Carl huh?"

I laughed, "I told you! He is certainly something."

We left the auditorium amidst the frantic commotion of those in the contest, Ginny relaying back the details on her night with Carl as we headed out to go shopping.

oOOooOOooOOo

We got back in the evening, the hustle and bustle of my prostitutes gone for the most part. Ginny looked exhausted from all our shopping and I could feel the exhaustion myself.

We reached our floor and she headed into her own suite as I let myself into my office. Giselle was still there organizing files. "Back from shopping I see." Giselle said smiling.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like working today, but I do now. Any messages?"

Giselle nodded and muttered a few words and a large stack appeared in front of me. "Lovely." I replied and headed towards my office, the stack levitating behind me.

"Oh Ms. Granger, I almost forgot. Draco has been waiting for you for the past half an hour in there."

I turned to look at her, "Really?"

The secretary smiled sheepishly, "I got side-tracked."

"Uh-huh." I teased, "Okay well, whenever you're ready to go you can."

"Well you see, Ms. Granger, Draco asked me on a date for tonight."

I blinked, I suddenly felt emotionless as I replied, "No problem, I'll make sure we get done quickly."

She smiled, "Okay. Thanks!"

I nodded and headed into my office. I cast the security spell and knew that whatever would be said in my office was strictly between him and me.

I dropped my purchases on the leather chaise by the double doors and he turned to look at me. He already had a glass of brandy in his hand and looked to be in his element. "So going to fuck my secretary tonight huh?" I asked as I pulled off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

He smirked at me. "Aren't we feisty this evening? What does it have to do with you?"

I made my way over to my desk, sat down and propped my expensive new pumps on the desk. "Nothing. What the hell do you want?"

He seemed thoroughly amused, "I came to say hi, ask your secretary out and get a glass of brandy."

I fumed, he was doing this to annoy me and make me regret my decision last night. "I see. No plans or legitimate reasons to stand in my office?"

He set his glass down and began to loosen the cuffs of his white shirt. "Well." He said as he pushed the sleeves of the shirt up his arms, "I wanted a good fuck while I was here too, but I wasn't willing to pay such a high price for you, so I settled for a cheaper price."

It was then I noticed he was severely pissed and I was slightly taken aback by his dark tone. "What's gotten into you?"

He smiled, "Oh, you're concerned now?"

"Of course I am you're acting weird."

"Weird? How about disturbed?"

I was starting to feel frightened, "Draco, what's going on?"

He came up to the front of my desk and leaned forward. "They're talking Granger."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord has been hearing rumors that there are underground groups conspiring against him. He thinks that people in his inner circle are involved."

I swallowed, "Meaning you."

He was silent, "Not necessarily me, but others are being watched and suspected of involvement."

I pulled out my wand and whispered a variety of complex spells that I knew would block out any intrusion, no matter what. This was a series of spells that I only used in desperate times, if anyone wanted to contact us, they would have to wait until I deactivated this spell. "It's time isn't it?"

Draco nodded, "It's time Granger, everything we've been doing is starting to take its toll and now its time for us to start planning for the final stage."

I nodded, "How do we get in touch with these groups."

"They've already started contacting me. They've been doing it very subtly, like I received a list of numbers by route of a tortoise in my backyard. My house elves found the tortoise in the backyard and I was surprised to see it eating the watermelon in my garden. I lifted it up and there was a small scroll attached to the bottom of its shell."

I knew I looked shocked, "Where is the tortoise now?"

"Its here." He pointed to a small box sitting by his boots near my door.

I got up and went over to it. I deactivated the illusion charm on it so I could open the box and there it was, a tortoise the size of an overturned salad bowl munching on a carrot. "He's adorable."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Granger, it's a messenger not a pet."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I touched the tortoise's shell.

"You better not do that again or you'll regret it."

I noticed his eyes were a little darker than usual, "I'm not in the mood to play that game with you right now, have you decoded the list?"

"I have, they want both of us to meet them tomorrow night at six."

"Where?"

"We have to go underground to where the tube used to run and apparently one of their members will meet us. We have to wear black hats so they can identify us."

"This sounds risky and how do we know it's not a trap?"

He nodded, "I know. The tortoise was a rather ingenious way of communicating though I have to admit. I'm still trying to think of a way that we can meet with them knowing it's not a trap."

I knew how torn he was, this was very difficult because if we got caught we'd be killed in seconds flat. "How did they know to contact you?"

He looked at me, "Good question." He started pacing at that point. "I didn't even think of that, how did they know to contact me. No one knows what we do except for us."

"There are two options to go with; it's a trap and they wanted to see if you'll go for it. Or someone knows about us and told the underground rebel groups."

Draco looked bothered as he sighed and looked at the tortoise now trying to look over the edge of the box he was sitting in. "We still have some time to figure this out, I'm going to think about it and I'll come to you tomorrow night and we'll discuss this."

I felt cold suddenly, "That's right, you made plans with Giselle."

He didn't make eye contact with me, "You said you didn't want us to be that way."

I knew he was right and I didn't like it. "What would you have me do? I have a business here and if we were together it would complicate it. You know that my business is the only reason I'm alive and I risk jeopardizing my life if it was threatened."

Draco came up to me, his eyes were full of emotions and I couldn't pinpoint any specific ones as I searched his grey irises. His hands cupped my face and he stared into my own confused eyes, "I don't know what I want. We have a lot of work in front of us and I guess you're right."

He dropped his hands, "Keep the tortoise, I don't know what to do with it." He pulled on his boots and jacket before heading to the double doors.

I deactivated all the spells and walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

He nodded before leaning down to brush his lips against my forehead. "Bye."

The minute the doors closed behind him, I locked down my office, grabbed the tortoise and headed into my own rooms. I sealed my office behind me and locked myself in my rooms. I went out on to my balcony and set the tortoise down on my futon. I sat next to it and lit a cigarette; it was going to be a long night.

"So what do I call you?" I asked my new pet, regardless of what Draco said, this tortoise was now under my protection.

It scratched at the box, its head peaking over the edge of the box. "I suppose I'll call you Henry." I finally surmised after I watched it. "You seem determined to get out of that box."

Henry just kept scratching and finally I decided to make a little spot for it out on my deck. I conjured a 4x4 gated spot with grass and a nice little house for him by my futon. I spelled a security tarp over it to cover it in the rain so he wouldn't get wet and protect it. After it was finished I let Henry in his new habitat and conjured some food for him before laying down on my futon to watch him.

It was soothing to watch the tortoise; he didn't seem inhibited by me or scared as he ate his way through different types of lettuce. "Where did you come from?" I asked him. Of course he didn't respond, he hardly even glanced at me in response but I was curious.

I took a drag as I flipped over on my back to look up at the sky. So it was time to start to win our world back. I know that I miss being able to walk the streets and see muggle coffee shops and antique shops but these of course didn't exist anymore because all the muggles had been murdered in the first year of Voldemort's rise to power.

Another thought occurred to me as I was nostalgic for the things I had grown up with, I hadn't been in my library in a long time. I got up off my futon leaving Henry to his meal and into my bedroom. I hardly ever went into the downstairs area of my apartment because I was either entertaining someone (either a man or woman, sometimes both), sleeping, in my office, or on the balcony.

My downstairs consisted of a muggle kitchen, a living room and then a door leading to my library. I padded through my kitchen and towards my library. I opened the door and strong smell of leather and books filled my senses. The lights automatically went on and lit up the two story high room with books lined up on every inch of it. There was a spiral staircase in the center and a ledge that led to the upper half, most of these books I had stolen from Hogwarts after the Dark Lord had deemed it abandoned. This was after I had established the Dollhouse and no one had bothered to take the books, so I felt free to keep them for myself. I was already a felon in the eyes of the law so I didn't feel guilty, these books were apart of me.

I ran my finger down the spines of some of my favorites before choosing one to sit down and read. I curled up in a big recliner in the corner near a Victorian style lamp and began to read.

It wasn't before long that I began to fall asleep and before I knew it, light was pouring into the library and morning had arrived.

oOOooOOooOOo

I was summoned to my entertainment rooms by a man named Ryat R. Ephort; he had bought a 7 hour time frame with me. My entertainment door glowed blue and I knew he had arrived so I drew a deep breath before heading over to it. I opened the door and went through the silvery sparks and entered a forest setting. I was clad in only a long loose forest green tank top, one of the oddest outfits I'd ever worn. There was a mossy bed in the center of the clearing and a man lay on the bed watching me.

I walked over to him; he had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He was very handsome and he appeared to be inspecting me. "Mr. Ephort?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, are you Ms. Granger?"

I nodded and waited for him to make some form of a request. He had asked for everything possible in regards to sex and had paid for it all in galleons so he basically owned me for the next seven hours.

He studied me for a little longer, "I know you're curious and I'm still rather confused as to what I paid for. I've never been to one of your establishments before, so could you tell me what I'm supposed to do."

I stared at him, I'd never come across someone who didn't realize they had paid for sex. "You're at a brothel, Mr. Ephort. You requested every service available and paid for it, so what would _you _like to do?"

He laughed his voice husky and deep. "I understand that, I just didn't understand how this works. Please call me Ryat."

I sighed and played with the edge of the tank top that was barely covering the tops of my thigh, "Well, do you want to have sex?"

He stared at me, "With you? Yes, I did pick you for that reason."

"Okay, then do you want me to undress or pleasure you first?"

His eyes were unreadable, "You would do that for me, Hermione?"

His tone startled me, it was familiar and I couldn't realize why. "You paid for it, so I will do whatever you want me to do." He was making me uncomfortable and I hadn't felt like this in years over the act of sex.

He got off the bed and stood in front of me, "I would rather pleasure you, if that's okay?" He replied quietly and I was at a loss for words.

Usually men came in here and dropped their pants telling me to suck them off. He was so far the oddest customer I've had. I didn't reply as he leaned forward to kiss me. He kissed me softly, gently touching my tongue with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stood there kissing, his hands wrapped around my waist before he pulled away. He searched my eyes for something before picking me up bridal style and placing me on the bed. He sat down next to me and leaned down to kiss me again just as soft and gentle as before.

He began to kiss his way down to my neck before coming back up to kiss me on my lips again. He suddenly stopped and pulled away, "Can I remove your shirt?"

I stared at him and then nodded lifting my arms; he pulled the light fabric off of my body leaving me completely naked. He studied my body intently, I was glad that all my scars were hardly visible anymore except for the one on my hip and the design on my back. I had been stabbed and the knife had dragged its way up to my belly button. Ryat gently touched it, I felt exposed as he traced it, a frown on his face. "How did you get this?" He asked me quietly.

I found it to be very personal, no one ever questioning me about it before. "I was tortured." I replied softly.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss it. He kissed his way from the start on my hip to my bellybutton before continuing to my breasts. He placed a kiss on both the nipples before raising his head to meet my eyes. "May I see your back?"

I stared at him in shock, "Why?"

A small smile appeared on his face, "I think a woman's back is incredibly beautiful."

"Mine isn't."

He frowned, "May I still see it?"

If he hadn't been so sweet or a customer, I would have refused so I flipped over and heard a sharp intake of breath. "That's the dark mark." He said.

The scars on my back had been carved by a whip and a knife to form that cursed mark. "I know."

He seemed to sense my uneasiness. "I'm sorry." He said and then I felt his lips kiss my back. "Could you turn over again, please?"

I did as he requested and looked up to see him completely naked, his skin pale and I also noticed a few scars along his chest. He leaned forward to kiss me again and this time he was gentle but more urgent, he kissed his way down to my breasts and took one into his mouth as he laved the nipple. I arched into him before long, clutching his head to my chest. It wasn't often that a man took such time pleasuring my body.

He gave the same attention to the other breast before kissing his way down my stomach. It wasn't long until he propped my legs over his shoulders and inserted his tongue into my core. I was moaning his name as he licked and sucked, it wasn't long before I screamed his name and came.

He gently put my legs down on the bed and pushed them apart, I felt him slowly enter me and then his lips met mine in a deep kiss. His strokes were long and deep as I met his hips slowly with mine. He kept eye contact with me urging me to come. I cried out his name as I came a second time. He went a few more strokes before burying his head in my shoulder crying out my name and coming to his own release.

We lay there breathing heavily after and I was in shock. Men came through, wanted rough sex and hardly ever let me come before they pulled out. It was sick in some ways; they would leave me hot and bothered and ask me to suck them off again before engaging in sex again. Ryat had been sweet and hadn't demanded I do anything. I wasn't quite sure how to respond and then I felt the room change, people randomly put in requests for a room change ever hour that they were in there.

The room changed and suddenly we were both at a lake in the middle of the forest setting. Ryat offered me his hand and we walked into the water. It wasn't very deep as it came up past my chest and the water was crystal clear.

Once again he kissed me softly and I could feel his erection against my thigh. He was very thorough as he lightly bit my lips; I played with his hair and pulled him against me.

It went on like this, it was never just sex, he was sweet and gentle with me the entire time and by the end of the seven hours I didn't want him to leave. He kissed me once more before his time was up and I almost melted into a puddle of goo as I made my way into my own rooms. I closed the door behind me and felt my clothes return, I lay against the door with a big smile on my face before sinking to floor against it. In all my years doing this a man had never been so respectful and loving towards me.

"Granger."

I must have jumped a foot in the air as the voice interrupted my thoughts. Draco sat in my office staring at me, "What the hell?" I yelled.

He looked shocked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stood up and glared at him. "I was just with a client."

His face paled and little red flares of anger appeared on his face. "I see. Do you always come out of there as if you're in love?"

"Of course not! I just enjoyed his company; he's probably the best I've had in a long while."

Draco looked annoyed, "Oh. Well, anyway I'm here to talk you about Wednesday. So could you please come back to earth and pay attention?"

I shot him a nasty look, "Okay, let's head into my rooms. I need a shower."

He nodded and followed me into my suite. He was casting the security spells around my suite as I headed into the bathroom. He followed me and I quickly stripped off my clothes, knowing he was watching before getting into my shower.

"Is it safe?" I asked him as I turned the knob and the water started pouring out of the showerhead.

"Yes, it's safe. So here's what I'm thinking, we should go."

I let the water fall over my body as I thought about his idea, "I think you're crazy."

He was silent for a few seconds before replying, "What else can we do?"

"I should go, not both of us."

"Why you?"

I sighed as I washed the soap off of my body, of course he wouldn't let me go alone, but it was the safest option. "Draco, you have easy access to the dark lord right now and we need that. If this was a trap and they caught me, it wouldn't be the first time and then they'd finally kill me."

"Hermione, this isn't about suicide. I can't let you go alone."

I quickly rinsed the conditioner out of my hair before getting out of the shower. He was watching me again as I wrapped a towel around my body. "If they kill you, I have no inside to what's going on. At least they could never trace you back to me; you still would have a chance. I'm going, you're not and that's the end of it."

He glared at me, I knew he didn't like it but I was right. We couldn't go together, that was too risky, but if I went then at least he could finish it off without me if something happened.

I walked into my bedroom and into my closet; I grabbed a big t-shirt and shorts to change in. He went out on to my balcony, probably to see Henry. Once I was dressed I joined him, he was feeding Henry a carrot. "You're taking good care of him." Draco said.

I smiled, "He's got a nice little habitat to live in for now."

Draco nodded and took a cigarette from his pocket; he lit it and offered me a smoke. I took it and took a long drag before collapsing on the futon. He sat next to me and we passed it between us, Henry eventually went inside his house leaving us alone.

"I'm going to follow." Draco finally said as if contemplating on when to inform me.

I looked at him, "Draco, if you got caught, it would be the end. I can handle myself damn it. I know how to kill in milliseconds flat. You trained me damn it."

"I know and I don't doubt it, but I would never forgive myself if they killed you."

It was an awkward silence after that; I was confused on how to reply. "I know." I said quietly, "But if this it, we have to take risks that won't get us both killed."

He smashed the end the cigarette out. "Okay, but I'm still going to follow you. There's no problem in that, I'll wear and invisibility cloak if it makes you feel better."

I sighed, "Fine. So it's set that I will be meeting with them, if something goes wrong you must not get involved. I'll be okay on my own, I can handle myself if someone comes at me they won't know what hit'em."

He nodded and stood up, "Okay, I'll come see you before Wednesday. I'll let myself out."

I didn't watch him go but instead laid down to stare up at the sky as I was prone to do. I could hear Henry scratching inside his house and not long after that I fell asleep.

oOOooOOooOOo

Okay then, I can't believe I wrote this chapter in a day. I hope you all like it; I think I'm going to continue with this story so please REVIEW. I'm sorry for the long spans in-between updates; school is the number one priority in life.

Please Review.

Hugs and Cookies.


End file.
